The four priestess
by renelyn.trancy
Summary: Four girls went in the world of the universe of the four gods and became the priestess of each four gods. Each kingdom, fighting each other, and what made things worse is that the demon god who was trapped for a million years was finally free to destroy the whole world. what will the priestesses do together with their seven celestial warriors?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi only the OCs**

Ah, as usual, my boring life starts here, I don't wanna attend any schools... but what can I do? I'm too scared to disobey my big brother.

I even broke the heart of a guy, who I knew ... loves me so much, all because I don't feel it anymore... he starts to bore me to hell. I'm so cruel, aren't I? Well, that's me after all.

My name is Ibaragi Furyumi. I am known as the 'drama queen' of the school that I attend, obviously because of my acting skills and because I can compete with the actor and actresses whenever they visit the club. Well, I always win over them as... usual.

Girl: Furyumi-chin! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for practiiiisssseee! *grabs Furyumi's hand and drags her off*

Ah, this girl who's dragging me in her full speed is one of the three girls who knows the REAL me. Her name is Kobayashi Suzuna.

Suzuna: come on Fufu-chin! Don't space out! Kao-chin will be angry if we're late again! *barge in inside a room*  
Furyumi: *sigh*  
Girl: SUZUNA! FURYUMI!

o-kaaayyy... that voice... *gulp*

Girl: Suzuna! I assigned Furyumi in your care so that she won't slack off during practise and so that she won't come LATE! *crossed arms*

Uhm.. this girl who's standing in front of Suzuna and I, who is now looks like a witch is one on the girls who knows the real me, the school's student council president, the 'legendary fairy princess', Mitsukani Kaoru.

Why legendary? Well, that's because she's a famous young actress who achieved many awards in such a young age, that's why, although, I haven't tried competing with her... yet.

Suzuna: I-I-I can explain!  
Kaoru: Well?! Do the explaining now!

Ah... really... from princess, she turned into an evil witch... -_-||

Kaoru: I heard that Furyumi! *glares at Furyumi*  
Furyumi: I-I haven't said anything...

I forgot... She can read minds too... She's definitely a witch...!

Kaoru: Furyumi!

Seeeeee...?

Girl: just leave it for now, Kaoru *yawns*  
Kaoru: how can I do that?! This is the 52nd time that they came late!  
Suzuna: *claps* amazing! As expected from Kao-chin! :D  
Kaoru: of course it's me after all!  
Girl: *stands up and walks toward Kaoru* just leave it for now, Kaoru *pats her shoulder*

This cool girl over here is the first girl who discovered the real me, the leader of the 'red scorpion gang', a delinquent student, school's most scary girl (although I don't find it at all), Oribe Sei.

Kaoru: *sigh* alright, I'll let it pass this time

Yeah, yeah, you always say that, that's why it reached the 52nd time -_-||

Kaoru: this time for sure!

I really wonder how she can be able to read my mind, it just amazes me (*o*)

Sei: so now, let's go to the national library and search for those books  
Furyumi: 'those books'?  
Suzuna: is it for the next play?  
Kaoru: Yes, 'the universe of the four gods', book 1: 'the priestess of Genbu', book 2: 'the priestess of Suzaku', book 3: 'the priestess of Seiryuu'...  
Sei: and book 4: 'the priestess of Byakko'

'the universe...

Suzuna: ... of the four gods'?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't tell me... I don't like it at all...

Suzuna: Kao-chin, this library is so big! *amazed*  
Furyumi: By the way, Kaoru, why is it that we four are the only members here?  
Kaoru: that's because, we're playing the main characters  
Suzuna: eh?! Really?! I got to play the main! Cool!  
Sei: lower your voice down, Suzuna, we're at the library  
Suzuna: *whispers:* s-sorry...  
Furyumi: ah... this is so bothersome...

Why do I have to play as the main character now? I'm always the villain, I'm used in playing the 'bad guy'. I love playing with people's feelings, manipulating, deceiving, I love playing with people! ... Although, I can't seem to use Kaoru, Suzuna, and Sei. Is it because... they are the one who can see through me...?

Sei: and you're spacing out again  
Furyumi: *blinks a few times* where are they?  
Sei: in the restricted part of the library

R-restricted part...?!

Furyumi: *grins* I do love breaking the rules  
Sei: *smirks* and so am I

[Restricted part]

Kaoru: You two, start searching, we don't have the whole day  
Sei: lets split up

I'm too lazy to do it -_-  
While I was 'slacking off' and was about to leave, I heard something fell behind me

Furyumi: *turns around* huh? A book? *went toward it and picked it up* ... *reads:* 'the universe of the four gods: the priestess of Byakko' ah! This is it! *opens it*

I'm so lucky! Without doing anything, I found it! Yes I—what's this strange light... ? I-its...

Furyumi: someone... help... help me!

-X-

I slowly my eyes and found myself somewhere...

Furyumi: *sat down* where am I? *stands up*

Obviously, I'm not in the library anymore...

Furyumi: *takes a walk* Sei! Kaoru! Suzuna!

Where am I? What's that light earlier? I hate it when I don't know things

Guy1: hey hey, look, a girl  
Guy2: she's pretty...  
Guy1: Hey miss, are you lost? *evil grin*

Uh... I don't like this...

Furyumi: *turns around and runs away*  
Guy1: Hey! Where do you think you're going?! *runs after her*  
Guy2: Catch her! *follows*

*smirk* do you think I'm just some ordinary helpless girl? I'm not my brother's sister if that's the ca-

Furyumi: *bumps into someone and fall* o-ouch...  
Guy: oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright? *reach out his hand*  
Furyumi: ... *looks at him*  
Guy: *blush*  
Guy1: There she is!  
Guy2: *takes out a knife* hey you! That girl is ours!

Yours?! I don't belong to anyone!

Furyumi: *stands up and runs at the back of the guy she bumped into and hide* m-mister... save me...  
Guy: leave that to me! *grins widely*

IDIOT...

Guy1&2: *attacks* yaaaaa!  
Guy: *attacks them*

a-awesome... he's so fast... like the wind...

Guy: *turns to Furyumi*  
Furyumi: *bows* thanks mister for saving me! *smiles widely*  
Guy: *blush* h-hai!

Fish... -_-

Furyumi: by the way, mister, do you know where I am? That strange light that sucked me in... am I in another world?  
Guy: another... world? You... wear strange clothes... could you be the priestess of Byakko?!

Wait... don't tell me... that book!

Furyumi: I-I don't know what you're talking about... *steps back*  
Guy: I can't be mistaken!  
Guy1 (new): Rurimaru *walks toward them*  
Rurimaru: Suien! *turns to him* I found the priestess! *smiles widely*  
Furyumi: like I told you, that's impossible...  
Suien: turns to Furyumi*  
Furyumi: w-what?

*smirk* what can you say? Do I look some helpless girl? Well, I'm good at deceiving and manipulating people, aren't I? My acting skills are in the whole different level that only people with higher acting skills than me can know it.

Suien: *smiles* priestess, please come with us  
Furyumi: and why should I?! I even don't know this place and you guys! Why should I go with strangers? Although I'm thankful that he (Rurimaru) saved me, but still! I'm not going with people that I do not know! I'm not the priestess! You must be mistaken!  
Rurimaru: Suien... what should we do now? She does not believe us...  
Suien: this is the kingdom of Sairou, and priestess, we are one of your celestial warriors,  
*shows his mark on his neck* I am Subaru *smiles gently*  
Rurimaru: *shows his mark on his right arm* I'm Tokaki!

Interesting... I got to play the main role... and mix up with the villain *smirk* rule number 1, never fall in love with anyone or else... you'll be the loser

Furyumi: I'm not convinced *crossed arms  
Suien/Subaru: *reach out his hand* then please allow us to convince you by showing you *smiles*

Ah, he's smart, I guess I'll go with the flow for now

Furyumi: *hesitates to take his hand*... a-alright *blush*  
Rurimaru/Tokaki: Alright! To the castle! *grins widely*

[Castle]

Subaru: *bows* Emperor Shuuya, we present you the priestess  
Furyumi: *mumbles:* how can you be sure of that...? *bows*  
Shuuya: rise  
Furyumi: *rise and looks at him*

Ah, he's so young, I though I'll be meeting some old geezer -_-

Shuuya: you are indeed the priestess of Byakko  
Furyumi: *rolls her eyes* what if I'm not?  
Shuuya: guards, go kill them

W...what?!

Tokaki: Oh shit! Subaru! Wwhy did you brought us here?!  
Subaru: I'm sorry! I didn't know that it'll turn out like this!

Ah... this is so unfair...

Tokaki: priestess! Watch out!

This is unfair... I always play the villain part... I always want to play the bad guy... I'm so jealous...

Furyumi: *shouts:* THIS IS SO UNFAAAAIIIIRRRR!

H-Huh? W-What's this light?

Shuuya: ...  
Furyumi: *lights disappear* ... what? *surprise*  
Shuuya: now, do you believe that you're the priestess?

Don't tell me the planned this...?

Subaru: I'm sorry *smiles*


	3. Chapter 3

Tokaki: see? You are the priestess of Byakko *grins*  
Subaru: *smiles* this is the proof*

How... HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO ME?!

Furyumi: *glares* you'll all... REGRET THIS! *runs out*

They'll all regret it! Hah! I'll deceive them all! Play with their feelings! They don't know who they are dealing with! If this is what they want, I'll give it to them!

Subaru: priestess! Wait! *runs after her*

It begins... *smirks*

Furyumi: *cries, runs faster* get lost!  
Subaru: priestess!  
Furyumi: my name is not priestess! It's Ibaragi Furyumi! Furyumi!  
Subaru: *appears in front of her*  
Furyumi: *surprised*  
Subaru: *grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug*  
Furyumi: Let go! Let go! *tries to push him away*  
Subaru: *hugs her tighter* Furyumi...  
Furyumi: *surprised*

Ah, no good, no good, he knows how to deal with girls, *chuckles*

Subaru: I'm sorry... I planned this since I doubt that you won't believe that... you, yourself is the chosen priestess...

Then it is you who'll suffer the most *smirks evilly*

Subaru: *wipes her cheek with both hands* I'm sorry...  
Furyumi: mm-hmm *shakes her head* it's alright now *smiles* as long as you apologized, it's fine  
Subaru: priestess...  
Furyumi: *pinch his cheeks* it's Furyumi!  
Subaru: o-ouch...  
Furyumi: FU-RYU-MI!  
Subaru: *holds her wrists*  
Furyumi: *stops pinching*  
Subaru: *smiles gently* Furyumi... it's beautiful  
Furyumi: *blush*

Man, he's totally into it! Hahahaha! But I can't deny that he's pretty, although... too bad bad I'm immune to it! Hahahaha!

Furyumi: *looks away* ...  
Subaru: *raffles her head*  
Furyumi: Hey! *slaps his hand off*  
Subaru: Furyumi  
Furyumi: Y-yes...?  
Subaru: I wante-  
Tokaki: Hey you two! Get over here now! There's a meeting for us. The army of Hokkan are marching over the north border, the emperor summons us!

Well, well, so there's a war happening? Interesting! *smirks* I do love bloodshed, I get to kill for real! Should I act as a spy? I would love seeing this kingdom crushed down

Subaru: Furyumi...?  
Furyumi: lets go! *smiles widely*

Whaaattt? I'm not that cruel! I was just joking about killing and bloodshed! Even though I LOVE being the bad guy, killing is not my type. I just love breaking people's hearts, that's all. I love seeing them fall.

Subaru...

[Meeting Room]

Furyumi: Wait, wait, We're just four? Where is the general or commander? They should be here, right?  
Tokaki: *chuckles* Hahaha! Priestess-  
Furyumi: it's Furyumi!  
Tokaki: W-well... Furyumi, I'm the commander of the army and Subaru here is the general  
Furyumi: *surprise* W-WHAT?!  
Shuuya: *cleared his throat* Ahem! So now, that will be plan  
Subaru: How about the spy? Who'll act as one?  
Furyumi: *raise hand*  
Everyone: *turns to her*  
Furyumi: I will! I will do it! I'll be the spy! *smiles widely*  
Tokaki: WHAT?!  
Subaru: priestess, that's not possible! It's dangerous!  
Furyumi: *throws a book at Subaru's face* It's Furyumi! My name is Furyumi!  
Shuuya: ... well then, I'll go with her  
Subara: But you're the emperor!  
Shuuya: ... don't forget that *show his mark on his chest* ... I'm also a celestial warrior... 'Tatara'  
Furyumi: *surprise* EHH?!  
Shuuya/Tatara: *smirk*  
Subaru: *sigh* Tatara...  
Tatara: After we still need to find the other four celestial warriors while we're at it.

There's still four of them?!

Subaru: I'm coming with you two  
Tokaki: so am I! *grins widely*  
Tatara: ...  
Furyumi: But, it's hard to do the spy thing if we're many  
Subaru: Lets do this; The emperor and you would go and do the job. After that we'll meet at the Taikyoko mountain's cave. We'll go search for Tai Yi-jun. Although no had seen her yet... But she is the only one who can help us in finding the other four celestial warriors.  
Furyumi: *claps* ohh! Subaru's so smart!

Yeah, he really is smart enough, *chuckles*

Tatara: It's a two days journey toward the Hokkan army camp and a day toward the cave.  
Furyumi: I don't mind doing it *smiles*

Oh how I love to deceive them!

Subaru:... Furyumi, please take this seriously, many lives is depending on you  
Furyumi: *smiles* don't worry Subaru, I won't let innocent people die, I will protect them!  
Subaru: *smiles* please do..

Earlier... did he just...-


	4. Chapter 4

[Somewhere]

Geez, I didn't thought that this journey would be tiring... I hate it... My butt is already killing me -.-

Tatara: We should take some rest now before it gets dark *stops his horse*

At last! Rest!

Tatara: we'll be reaching the enemy's camp tomorrow afternoon  
Furyumi: O-kaaayyy... *went down the horse*  
Tatara: priestess-  
Furyumi: Furyumi!  
Tatara: Well then, Furyumi, if you'd like to take some bath, there's a nearby hot spring here, I can take you there.  
Furyumi: Yay! Then take me there! *smiles widely*

I should regain my strength after the bath!

[Hot Spring]

Furyumi: Thanks for bringing me here Shuuya—or I shall call you, Tatara, nee? *smiles*  
Tatara: ...I shall leave you now, just call me when you need me... priestess *starts to walk away*  
Furyumi: It's Furyumi! FU-RYU-MI!  
Tatara: *smiles, leaves*

Ah geez, can't they just call me by my name? Always calling me 'priestess', 'priestess'! I have a name you know -_-

Furyumi: *takes off her clothes and went in the hot spring*

Ahhhhh... at last...

Furyumi: *looks up at the sky* it's getting dark... should I return?

No! I've just started here. Maybe after some minutes...

Furyumi: *sings:*

_**Why is my heart so exhausted from crying?  
Why do I hate myself so much?**_

It's my fault that he died... if only I can go back...

{flashback- _Italian_}

_Furyumi(kid): I hate you! Why did you do that?! Now my friends would run away from me!  
Guy: Furyumi... please understand. I did it for you  
Furyumi: for me?! Hah! Really?! Did you thought of my own reputation?! I hate you! Go away! *runs away*_

_**When I look at the smile on the faces of people passing by  
I can't help wondering if they're laughing at me**_

_**Why am I breathing?  
I wish these pains would cease**_

_**Somebody, please save me  
My heart is screaming out of loneliness**_

_**Even when I try to put up a tough front  
Please find me soon**_

_Girl: *walks toward Furyumi*  
Boy1: *stops the girl1* hey stop  
Girl: What?  
Boy2: don't come near her, she's dangerous  
Boy1: didn't you hear it yet? About her brother?_

_...I hate it...!_

_Boy3: He's a monster  
Furyumi: *turns to them* My onii-san is not a monster! *turns around and runs away*  
Boy2: Which makes her a monster too  
Girl: So what? Like I care, I'm a monster too *follows Furyumi* Furyumi! Wait!_

_**Why is it that I'm still rejecting people  
Even though my heart is crying from loneliness?**_

_**Perhaps there won't be a single person who will cry for me  
Even if I was to vanish from this world tomorrow**_

_**Another "me" is lamenting and screaming out  
That she wants someone to cherish  
Someone to laugh together and cry together**_

_Girl: Furyumi...  
Furyumi: Go away!  
Girl: *holds Furyumi's hands* Furyumi  
Furyumi: ..._

_How dare she pity herself to me? I'm not pitiable!_

_Furyumi: *pushes the girl* Don't touch me you bitch!  
Girl: ...  
Furyumi: Who do you think I am huh? I'm the sister of a yakuza leader. _

_**I've made some friends through the help of electronic devices  
Inside the dimly illuminated miniature garden**_

_**It's easy to grow distant but it's also easy to get close  
If they become annoying I can simply push them away**_

_**But I've come to realize my unsatisfied existence  
Don't you want to throw away this self to be reborn?**_

_Girl: *smile* I don't care  
Furyumi: w... what? Aren't you afraid?  
Girl: I'm not *smiles gently*  
Furyumi: Sei...  
Sei: *smirks* besides that I'm a delinquent student... I'm the head of a gang, I'll protect you  
Furyumi: you'll just hurt yourself...  
Sei: You, you're pretty good in acting_

_H-how did she know?!_

_Sei: *smirks* I like it  
Furyumi: I'm amazed that you noticed  
Sei: But, you're still weak. Let me help you_

_**Right now, I'm scared even of the small ripples  
And I'm hesitating, unable to touch them**_

_**I cannot possibly become "my real self" that I've secretly yearned for  
Get a grip and open your eyes**_

_**Do you see me smiling in the mirror of people's hearts?**_

Back then, before that happened...

_Guy: Wait, Furyumi! *runs after her*  
Furyumi: *stops in the middle of the road and turns to the guy* Stop following! I hate you! Just go die already!  
Guy: Furyumi... *saws a truck* Furyumi! Look out! *runs toward her and pushes her away*  
Furyumi: o-ouch... why did you pushed- *surprised* ... *cries* TOKIYAAA-ONII-SANNN!_

_**Give your own back a little push  
I'm going to fade away, but I will forever watch over you**_

(Song: My realself/ hontou no jibun by vocaloid)

Furyumi: *cries* ... *wipes her tears*

What now...?

Furyumi: *slaps her face with both hands* Ah! I should go back now! *stands up and turns*... *surprised*  
Tatara: Is it... really-  
Furyumi: KYAAA! *sat down in the spring and covers her chest* Tatara! *turns around* Go away! *blush*

What the heck?! I didn't know that he was there! Shocks! Did he just saw me naked?!


End file.
